MY TERORIST
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: sa..sa..sa.. aaarrrrgggggghhhh apa salah ku?"/ "cerewet kau dobe"/ "kenapa kau diam? Kau pikir kau satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita?"/ "can we continue?"/


Title : My Terorris

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rated : M

Naruto miliknya masashi kisimoto. This fic is mine. Oneshoot, yaoi, my first lemon :p , in indonesian and a bit english .

This fic is just my dreams last week plus a bit my imagination. Read if you want and review if you mind

Summarry :sa..sa..sa.. aaarrrrgggggghhhh apa salah ku?"/ "cerewet kau dobe"/ "kenapa kau diam? Kau pikir kau satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita?"/ "can we continue?"/

~Naruto side.~

"Naruto" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah ku. Aku pun berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ya?" sedikit kuangkat sebelah alis ku menunjukan mimik tanya.

"Begini Naruto, tadi kepala sekolah menitipi ku ini " Shikamaru menyodorkan selembar amplop pada ku.

Aku melihat sekilas amplop ditangannya._'Uciha?. Gah yang benar saja.'_ Keningku agak berkerut dan wajah ku mulai mendung. "So, what's the point?" shikamaru mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tak gatal. Aku menunjukan mimik datar ku, sesungguhnya aku tahu apa mau si pemalas dihadapan ku ini.

"Huf kau tahu kan?" Shikamaru memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya dan menyodorkan lagi amplop ditangan kanannya. Isyarat yang memaksaku untuk menerimanya.

'_Ketua osis yang satu ini malasnya minta ampun, masa semua tugas aku yang kerjakan?'_. Akupun akhirnya menerima saja tugas dadakan ini dan ingin dengan segera menyelesaikannya.

"Terimakasih Naruto, sepulang dari keluarga Uciha mampir ke ichikaru ya,"

"Kalau kau sempat ke ichikaru kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantar surat ini?"

"Nah, itu akan mengurangi jatah tidur ku " mukanya yang datar saat mengatakan itu benar-benar membuatku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah mengangkatnya menjadi ketua osis? Apa karna ia jenius? Hell banyak siswa/siswi jenius di sekolah ini.

Kenapa kepala sekolah tidak memilih Sakura atau Neji, mereka berdua jenius juga. Bahkan Neji lebih rajin daripada Shikamaru, Sakura? Ah tidak, dia terlalu galak untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Mungkin si Uchiha Bungsu? Dia jenius juga, tapi.. yah sejak tahun ajaran pertama dia hanya datang saat ujian saja. Aku heran padanya. Bagai mana bisa?. Ckckck mungkin Shikamaru memang pantas atas jabatannya ini.

"Naruto, cepat berangkat" Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah permen yang berhasil ku tangkap dari jarak yang cukup jauh dengannya. _'Ah pintar menyogok, tapi, ini permen kesukaan ku'._ Aku pun bergegas mengantar surat itu pada keluarga Uchiha. Yah walaupun cukup berat mengatur sesuatu dalam diri ku yang sangat tidak ingin bertemu keluarga Uchiha. Tapi... ini tugas dari sekolah.

Hah, bicara soal Uciha. Aku benar-benar rindu sekaligus phobia pada keluarga itu. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dulu adalah teman ayah dan ibu ku, mereka sangat baik dan ramah, aku ingat saat itu aku hanya pernah akrab dengan Itachi-san sementara adiknya, Sasuke saat itu ada di luar negri bersama pamannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya keluarga Uchiha sangat mengasingkan Sasuke. Biasanya setiap dua minggu sekali kami sering makan bersama dan kadang hanya sasuke yang makan di ruang terpisah dengan kami. Hanya dua kali aku bisa se meja makan dengannya. Tapi sejak orang tua ku meninggal mereka bahkan seperti ikut mati dari hidup ku. Gahhh aku rindu sekali masa-masa itu.

Aku menghampiri motor ku diparkiran. Sejak orang tua ku meninggal aku hanya sendiri dirumah besar lama ku yang biasa disebut mansion. Jadi aku memutuskan mengubah rumah ku menjadi apartemnt, selain bisa ku sewakan dan aku jadi tidak kesepian itu juga bisa membiayai hidup ku. Sementara perusahaan ayah ku masih di tangan Paman Jiraiya, teman baik ayah ku selain keluarga Uchiha. Yah aku tidak ingin pusing mengurus perusahaan dan sekolah sekaligus kan. Sementara mobil ayah ku aku pajang di garasi sebagai kenangan darinya. Bukan kebetulan aku memilikin motor ini. Entah apa tapi motor ini selalu mengingatkan ku pada Sasuke. Dan rasanya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki motor ini. Yah mendapat motor usia puluhan tahun di pelelangan mungkin salahsatu alasan ku sangat menyukai motor ini. Tapi tetap saja alasan utamanya adalah Sasuke.

Tak terasa perjalanan ku ke tempat uchiha mansion sudah semakin dekat. Gerbang besar dihadapan ku membuka cukup lebar. Seorang satpam mendekat saat aku berhenti di pos keamanan.

"Ada perlu apa tuan..Naruto?". aku agak kaget dengan sapaannya.

'_Ha? Ternyata satpam ini masih mengenali ku, padahal hampir sudah lima tahun aku tidak pernah ke mansion ini lagi.' _"Ah, ini aku ingin bertemu paman fugaku, ada surat dari sekolah"

"kalau begitu masuk saja tuan" pria paruh baya itu memasang pose pelayan dan menunjukan arah mansion pada ku.

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku titip paman saja yah?" dengan gugup ku garuk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal sembari menyodorkan amplop yang ku bawa.

"Hahaha masih sama seperti dulu."

"Eh?"

"Anda masih memanggil ku paman, panggil saja aku Gion, tuan"

"Ma-mana bisa begitu, ini aku titip paman saja yah"

"Anda tidak ingin bertemu tuan Fugaku dulu? Atau nyonya Mikoto?"

"Ti-ti-tidak perlu, masih banyak urusan yang harus ku kerjakan paman " satpam yang bernama Gion itu pun mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima amplop di tangan ku.

"Naruto, masuklah dulu" gapssh, belum sempat aku memberikan amplop itu, paman Fugaku sudah menemukan ku. Hah, sebenarnya aku bukan ingin menghindari pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha, hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa menghindar jadi..

"Naruto, cepat ikut paman masuk dulu" paman Fugaku sekarang menarik ku memasuki mansionnya.

"Duduklah, lama kau tidak main kemari, Itachi bahkan jarang bertemu kau di sekolah dulu"

"Hehe paman, Itachi-san dan aku kan beda empat tahun jadi jelas sangat sulit untuk bertemu"

"Iya juga sih, tapi masa kau tidak punya waktu untuk sesekali mampir?"

"Ah, i..itu.. a.."

"Apa karena rumor kekejaman ku? Atau karena kau masih marah karena salah satu anak ku pernah mengerjai mu? Ata-"

"Ah.. bu..bu..bu..kan be.. gitu...a..a"

"Naruto?" bibi Mikoto turun dari lantai atas dan agak terkejut melihat ku.

"Eh, bibi, apa kabar" jawab ku basa basi

"Kapan kau mau makan malam lagi bersama kami Naruto? Bagai mana kalau malam ini?" syukurlah bibi mikoto turun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aaa, itu, aku.. ah, ini, aku kesini hanya mau menyerahkan ini, dan maaf aku.. tidak bisa ikut makan malam disini, masih banyak.. tugas.. Yang.. harus..di kerjakan" aku terbata-bata karena baik paman Fugaku maupun bibi Mikoto nampaknya tau jawaban ku dari awal tapi tetap memperhatikan ku.

"Ma..maaf. aku. . harus kembali sekarang" secepat mungkin aku keluar mansion, mengambil motor ku di parkiran dan segera ke ichikaru.

Lari? Kenapa aku harus lari dari mereka?.apa? ada apa dengan keluarga Uchiha hingga aku jadi sebegitu takutnya bertemu mereka?. Gah, menyebalkan, ingatan ku kembali ke masa kelam itu. Masa saat tahun ajaran pertama di konoha junior high school, tepatnya enam tahun yang lalu, setahun sebelum kematian kedua orang tua ku.

Dulu, aku dan Itachi-San cukup akrab, mungkin karena dia sudah seperti kakak bagi ku. tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Tahun pertama di konoha junior high school, itachi-san adalah murid baru di konoha high school. Delapan bulan kami cukup akrab, karena keluarga kami pun akrab. Tapi dulu sering ada anak yang menjahili ku saat aku sedang bersama itachi-san.

Banyak cara yang dilakukannya saat menjahili ku. Terkadang aku disiram saat sedang di perpustakaan bersamanya, kadang kami di kerjai saat sedang makan bersama dan bahkan aku pernah di cegat di jalan saat akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Itachi-San atau di kunci di ruang olah raga. Setiap saat itu datang Itachi-San hanya mendengus kesal dan membersihkan kekacauan yang anak itu buat tapi tak pernah berusaha menangkap anak itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu baik.

Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa anak nakal itu hingga suatu hari si pembuat onar itu menemui ku dan menyiram ku dengan minuman saat aku sedang makan bersama shikamaru, neji dan kiba. Anak itu.. memiliki lambang uchiha familly di kaosnya.

Setelah itu aku benar-benar menjauh dari keluarga uchiha. Bahkan saat pemakaman kedua orang tua ku, aku tidak menanggapi mereka sama sekali.

Yah.. saat pemakaman mungkin terakhir kalinya aku dikerjai. Tidak. Saat pemakaman itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke dengan segala rasa sakitnya selama ini yang tak pernah ku ketahui. Anak itu-sasuke-tidak bersama keluarganya datang kepemakaman. Anak yang sebaya dengan ku itu hanya memandang kosong kearah ku dari kejauhan. Bahkan saat paman Fugaku melewatinya, ia seperti tak melihat keberadaannya. Ia-sasuke- Jauh dari keluarganya maupun diri ku.

Pandangan kosong itu.. membuatku ikut terluka bahkan aku lupa bahwa hari itu orang tua ku sedang di makamkan. Tapi terlambat untuk ku.

Aku masih sangat ingat wajahnya dengan sendu dan air mata di pipinya. Ditambah hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan lirihan kecil yang dapat ku dengar dengan jelas.

" _aku mencintai mu... dobe"_

Masih sangat jelas. Wajah yang membuat ku ikut terluka bahkan lebih dari rasa sedih kehilangan kedua orang tua ku.

"Aaarrrgghhh apa salah ku" triak ku sambil menghentikan motor di gang menuju ichikaru. Aku diam sebentar. Mengontrol emosi ku sebisa mungkin. Mengingat masalalu benar-benar masalah besar yang sanggup membuat kepalaku sakit bukan main.

~End Naruto side.~

~Sasuke side~

"Arrrggghhhh apa salah ku.."

Twitch.. dua guratan pertigaan sudah muncul di dahi ku.

"Kau berisik dobe" geram ku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ku.

Enam tahun aku tidak pernah berhenti mengawasi si dobe kuning itu. Bahkan saat keluarga ku membuang ku keluar negri. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun kehilangan informasi tentangnya.

"Cih, ini sudah terlalu lama bukan?."

"aku akan segera datang dobe" bisikku sambil memperhatikan si kuning Naruto yang telah ku ikuti sejak ia keluar dari mansion terkutuk keluarga ku. 'tunggulah aku naruto. Aku akan datang. Setelah aku mengurus dendam ku pada si tua Fugaku yang menyebalkan itu'

Aku segera menyalakan mesin mobil ku. Hari ini aku tidak mau lagi diam seperti biasanya dan mengikuti semua yang ayahku perintahkan. Aku akan lakuka apa yang aku mau bahkan jika aku harus mengurung si dobe kuning itu di kamar ku dan menyembunyikannya dari dunia akan ku lakukan itu. Meskipun aku harus benar-banar keluar dari keluarga Uchiha akan ku terima jika itu akan membuat ku menjadi pemilik satu-satunya atas dirinya. Keluarga Uciha terkutuk yang telah membuang ku. Fugaku aku datang.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam aku bertengkar dengan monster-monster Uchiha A.K.A Fugaku dan Itachi. aku berhasil keluar dari mansion itu. Walaupun beberapa pukulan Itachi masih membekas tapi aku senang berhasil membuatnya terkapar pingsan dan keluar lebih dulu dari mansion itu.

Ayahku yang selalu memihak Itachi dan membenci ku karena aku menyukai naruto sejak kecil, kini tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Tidak percuma paman madara mengajariku 'sedikit' kelicikannya. Aku kini bisa melawan orang tua ku. Hah, mereka hanya sekumpulan pecinta nama baik penuh gengsi. Bukan sesuatu yang patut dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Hanya naruto yang harus ku miliki. Shit aku rasa ambisi ku akan naruto sudah semakin menggila saat ini. Tunggulah dobe, kau akan segera ku miliki.

~End sasuke side~

~Normal side.~

"Naruto? Kau baik baik saja?" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi ku.

"Astaga, kau demam? Pucat sekali, apa kau mau kami mengantar mu ke rumah sakit?"

"A..aa..tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawa motor mu pulang, kau pulanglah bersama kiba dan Neji. Dan kau Neji, pastikan Naruto tidak terkena AC mobil mu "

"Ayolah aku sudah bilang aku tak apa-apa"

"Badan mu panas Naruto, kami akan mengantar mu pulang" shikamaru bersikukuh atas keputusannya.

Ini buruk. Sang Uciha bungsu yang mengintai mereka dari jauh nampak sangat tidak senang atas perlakuan Shikamaru yang dinilainya terlalu perhatian pada Naruto. Kepalan tangannya menunjukan urat-urat kesal tapi ia memilih bersabar dan tetap mengawasinya dari jauh. Yah ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu agar dia ada disaat yang tepat untuk Naruto.

~End of normal side~

~Naruto side~

Pagi ini adalah ke tiga kalinya aku menemukan obat dan makanan di depan pintu apartement ku. Sudah tiga hari aku demam dan tidak masuk sekolah, lagi pula setiap kali aku sakit seperti ini pasti akan selalu ada hal yang menghalangi ku datang ke sekolah, jadi sudah lama aku memutuskan untuk tidak kesekolah saat aku sakit.

Sudah tidak aneh untuk ku menemuka makaan atau obat di depan apartemen ku. Setelah lima tahun, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang baik yang menaruhnya disana. Mungkin paman Jiraiya? Yah mungkin dia. Dia pasti terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan. mungkin? Ah tapi dia pasti akan datang sendiri jika mau memberikannya pada ku. Lalu siapa? Apa gaara teman ku di suna dulu atau paman Iruka atau mungkin para tetangga?. Gahh,, kepala ku jadi pusing lagi memikirkannya. Aku menyerah mencari tahu.

Keadaan ku sudah cukup membaik, tapi aku tidak ingin datang kesekolah hari ini. Entahlah pikiran ku masih agak kacau. Memandang langit dari jendela kamar ku. Aku sedikit merasa tenang. Ah.. udara dari jendela sangat sejuk membuat ku memejamkan mata.

'_Tunggu.. jendela?, aku yakin tadi menutupnya, lalu dari mana datangnya angin ini?'_

_Greeb, clack, srakk! _

"Aaaa..aaarrggghhh" sial, aku lengah hinga aku berhasil terikat seperti ini. Dan oh astaga orang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui saat ini..

"Sa..sa..sa.. arrrggghhh, apa salah ku, Teme bastard" anak yang lima tahun ini selalu ku coba hapus keberadaannya dari ingatan ku. Mengikat ku seperti mengikat barang.

"Cih, apa sih mau mu?" aku sangat kesal pada orang ini. Dia pergi begitusaja tanpa penjelasan setelah mengerjai ku. Dia menghilang setelah memberikan ku kepedihan atas sikapnya pada ku. Dia ada tapi hanya namanya saja yang bisa ku lihat. Tanpa menjelaskan semuanya pada ku. Tanpa peduli betapa kesepiannya aku setelah ia membuat ku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Lepas.. apa mau mu bocah tengik. Cepat lepaskan aku"

"Berisik dobe"

"Cih" ada apa dengan orang ini, muncul tiba-tiba dan mengikat ku seperti ini. Benar-benar seenaknya sendiri. Shit dan apa-apaan tatapannya itu.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu cepat katakan dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu"

"Kau" suaranya samar dan cepat.

"What?"

"Kau" dengan nada datar ia mengulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Gah, teme, aku sedang bertanya, jadi jangan bertanya balik pada ku"

"Shit, i mean i want you dobe"_ glek_, apa..a..a arrrgghh si teme ini selalu seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan. Aku tak menjawab atau membalas tatapannya. Memalingkan wajah ku darinya dan berharap bukan dia yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini.

"Tidak kah kau terlalu kejam dobe" tuturnya dengan mimik datar tapi pandangan onixnya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Hah? Aku? Berkaca lah dulu teme, siapa yang kau sebut kejam itu"

"Hn, kau"

"Ggrrr, berhentilah bermain-main. Kenapa kau tidak membunuh ku saja huh?"

"Itu tidak menyenangkan"

"Shit, kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"My property"

"You, gah i want to kill you" kedutan urat kekesalan sudah bertengger di kening ku.

"Do it dobe" sial, cengiran iblisnya menakutkan.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan.

"Apa?" sepatah kata yang aku ucapkan dengan datar tapi penuh maksud. Aku berusaha bersabar menghadapi teroris di hadapanku ini, jadi aku berusaha menghadapinya dengan tenang.

"Bukan apa-apa" oh tidak pandangan sendu itu lagi.

"Maksud ku apa maksud mu mengikat ku seperti ini?"

"Karna kau pasti akan lari lagi"

"Jelas aku akan lari, jika aku harus menghadapi teror teror dari psikopat seperti mu"

"Hn"

"Berhentilah mengucapkan 'hn' mu itu dan cepat lepaskan aku"

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai dulu" bersamaan dengan selesainya kata-kata itu dia mulai mendekat dan membuka celana ku.

"Wha- a-aarrgggh stupid teme let go of me"

"Hn"

"A,a..aah, shit, thats not a place for you to do that" _'holly shit he sucking me'_

Aku berusaha berontak lengkap dengan lenguhan-lenguhan dan sumpah serapah ku.

"Shut up dobe"

"G.. .aha.a.. .. stop it" _'one of his finger inside of mine. Shit..'_

"Is too far from finish so shut up and relax "

"i..te..teme.. stop it..i ..i can't..a..ah" Sasuke menambah jumlah jari di dalam tubuh ku.

"gezz"

_Srett!_, " .unn" ia menutup mulut ku dengan lakban yang entah ari mana asalnya.

Sial , teme, ini.. aku tak menginginkan ini. Bukan karena aku dan kau laki-laki. Aku ..aku.. aku juga ...mencintai.. mu , tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak untuk ini. Sasuke.. ku mohon hentikan semua ini. _'a..ahh, sial, lakban ini menghalangi ku untuk bicara'_

"Nah, kau tidak perlu berisik lagi kan? Jadilah uke yang baik dan nikmati permainan ku"

'_Cih, teme. Apa kau hanya menginginkan tubuh ku saja?'_

_Pinch! Pinch! _

'_Shit, my niples'_

"Ah, you gotten hard dobe"

_Suck! Suck! Suck! 'Gezz, not that sasuk. Dont lick it'_

"Nnh,a,uu sh" '_hentikan sasuke, ku mohon hentikan'_

"Are you enjoy it baby?" _slack! _Sasuke membuka lakban di mulut ku. Shit damn you Teme. Aku menatap tajam pada nya. Shit dia benar-benar seenaknya.

"What's wrong? Stop glaring at me like that" biarpun sasuke mengatakan itu dia tetap saja berulah. And he lick my lip. Really pisses me.

"Shit stop it teme" tegas. Kata-kata yang berlawanan dengan yang tubuh ku inginkan.

"Why i must stop? You stil hard don't you?"

"Gezz"

"Nnnn" _suck! Suck! Trush!( His finger inside of naruto again.)_

"Ahha.. don't, your finger, not that deep.. stop.. stop... it.. hurts"

Suck! Suck! Suck!

_Slup!_ _(sasuke lick his lip)_ "Wan't to feel my dick dobe"

"Teme, don't go any further than this. Or... i'll never be able to forgive you "

"Ah don't worry about that, i'll keep you in my room and fuck you all the time, you are mine dobe"

"Gezz, what kind of logic is that"

"Its all your own fault dobe" nadanya saat mengucapkan itu. Kata-katanya. Pandangannya. Mimik wajahnya. _'wtf with you sasuke how is be my fault?'_

"What?"

"You forget don't you? Is all your fault"

Hening.. aku dan sasuke saling pandang, tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. _'Apa maksudnya semua ini salah ku?'_

Sasuke menghentikan semua aksinya. Dia masih menatap ku, begitupun aku. Lama. Kami masih saling pandang. Sasuke, duduk di atas tubuh ku yang terbaring dan terikat.

Lagi-lagi. Pandangan kosong itu. Hah. Dia benar-benar makhluk yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja sasuke-"

"Kau pikir kau satu-satunya yang tersakiti apa yang kau tahu tentang ku dobe. kau tak tahu apa-apa"

"tentu saja aku tahu semua alasan mu teme. apa kau pikir aku tidak akan mencari tahu kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku? Apa kau pikir aku takan mencari tahu kenapa kau menghilang dan kau pikir apa aku tak pernah terpikirkan atau terbebani dengan pernyataan cinta bodoh mu tapi kau sendiri menghilang sebelum aku menjawabnya?"

"hanya itu?" sepersekian detik sasuke kaget dengan perkataan terakhir ku. Tapi segera mimik stoic nya kembali.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang ku? Kau hanya menyukai tubuhku saja bukan?"

"Kau pikir begitu?" nada mengejek keluar darinya. Tatapan meremehkan itu cukup membuatku naik pitam. Seandainya saja tak ada tali ini.

"Let go of me sasuke"

"Are you really hate me that much?. Apa kau yakin dobe. Kau yakin kau akan tahan jauh dari ku"

"Hah? Kepercayaan diri macam apa itu"

"Kau pikir, selama orang tua ku membuang ku ke luar negri aku tak tahu apapun mengenai diri mu. Kau pikir aku kehilangan semua tentang mu saat aku di sana? Tidak naruto. Jauh dari orang tua ku membuat ku makin leluasa untuk menguasaimu "

"A..apa maksud mu dibuang? Bukan kah kau pergi untuk menjadi pengikut tuan madara? Untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan atas konoha?"

"Itukah yang itachi kesayangan mu katan?"

"A..ini bukan darinya. Itachi tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini"

"Huh, naif"

"Aku ...aku...tak... mengerti.."

"Wajar kau itu dobe sangat tidak mungkin untuk mu gampang mengerti sesuatu" hell disaat sat seperti ini dia masih saja sempat mengejek ku.

"Aku serius sasuke"

Hening lagi. Sasuke masih berada di atas tubuh ku. Diam. Tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan. Hanya diam dan menatap ku. Aku pun hanya memperhatikannya. Memaksanya menghentikan semua kebodohan kami selama ini. Waktu telah banyak terbuang. Ini harus di akhiri bukan?. Tak peduli apa yang akan Uciha lakukan. Bagi ku asal dia disini tanpa meninggalkan ku. Aku... pasti sangat bahagia.

"Ne, naruto.." suaranya rendah dan penuh makna.

"What?" jawab ku dengan nada sama sepertinya.

"Lupakan semuanya.. lupakan semua yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini"

"Huh?"

"Ikutlah dengan ku. Menjauh dari konoha"

"Bagai mana bisa kau berkata begitu setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada ku teme"

"Aku... mencintai.. mu. naruto.. kumohon mengertilah.. sangat tidak mudah untuk ku kembali ke konoha. Tapi ku lakukan demi diri mu. Dan tak banyak waktu untuk ku tetap di sini"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu tabiat keluarga uchiha bukan? Ayah ku tak akan diam saja melihat ku bersama mu. Walaupun aku berhasil mengancamnya. Dia akan mengganggu kita seumur hidup. Jadi.. ikutlah dengan ku."

"I Don't have any reasen to leave this place sasuke"

"bukan kah itachi pernah melamar mu?" glek, dari mana datangnya informasi itu? Bahkan shika neji dan yang lain saja tidak tahu. Lalu dari mana sasuke tahu?.

"Eh?"

"Alasan kau tidak pernah datang ke mansion uchiha bukan karena aku kan. Itu karena Itachi kan. Itu kan alasan kau tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"So tahu sekali kau"

"Ayolah, sudah ku bilang tak ada satupun tentang diri mu yang tidak aku tahu naruto"

"Hem? Kalau kau tahu lalu kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau pikir kau lebih baik dari pada Itachi-San huh?"

"Kemana saja?. Kau pikir siapa yang menolong mu saat hachibi hampir membunuh mu setelah kematian kedua orang tua mu. Kau pikir siapa yang selalu membetulkan alaram saat jam mu mati. Kau pikir siapa yang selalu menghalangi mu saat kau bertindak berlebihan dan memaksakan diri. Kau pikir siapa yang selalu membawakan mu obat saat kau sakit. Tak ada satupun yang tak aku tahu naruto. Bahkan saat kau sendirian dan menangis di kamar mandi."

Waw. Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar dari sasuke. Mendengar semua itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Yah dia tak pernah jauh dari ku. Aku hanya tak melihatnya. Aku tak melihatnya.

"Naruto.. lima tahun.. lima tahun aku bekerja keras untuk tetap ada diasamping mu dengan segala halangan dari ayah ku. Maka sekarang kumohon Naruto, ikutlah dengan ku"

"Tapi.. mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Bukankah kita akan tetap di kejar oleh paman Fugaku?. Aku rasa hidup dengan mu tak akan mudah"

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan ku naruto?. Aku takan datang tanpa rencana"

"Haha.. tidak aku hanya memastikan. Lagipula mungkin akan menyenangkan berpetualang dengan mu"

"Hem.. dengan kata lain kau mencintai ku juga kan?"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya bosan"

"Aigo. Kalau begitu aku harus memaksa mu mencintaiku dulu"

"Mana bisa?"

"Hah lihat saja. Kau akan memohon pada ku"

~End naruto pov~

~Normal pov~

_Suck! Suck!_

"Ahnnn..ah. ca..cara macam apa- nnnh ini..hnn"

_Suck! Suck! Lick!_

"Sa..hnnnn sasu..nnn..sasu ok..stop it .hnnn...nnh..i..i..i love..nnhh i love you..nhh"

"Good boy..keep kissingme like that" _kiss! Kiss! _

"Hnnnh..nnh"

"Ha..ha..haaha..are you happy now teme?"

"Yup baby"

"Please, untie me sasuke"

"Hn" _srekkk! Sreekk!_

"Gezz, ini baju kesayangan ku teme.. kau merobeknya juga"

"Akan ku ganti dobe"

"Hnn "

"Can we continue?"

"Of Course.. "_ kiss!_

_Trush!_

"Haah..ahh ..Shit. Sasuke. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Paling tidak lakukanlah pemanasan dulu" _'sasuke yang tak sabaran.'_

"Maaf aku tak tahan dobe" _trush! Trush!_

"Ahnn.. hnn. Ah.. ahh"

"Wet"

"Yeah.. be gentle to me sasuke.. "

"Unh.. hn.."

"Ahn..ah.. ahh..."

_Dan lima ronde kemudian~_

"Holly shit.. teme please i'm tired-.. Enough ok"

"Hem baiklah jika kau memang tak sanggup lagi" sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping ku. Hah aku benar-benar lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Besok"

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda Teme.. setelah lima ronde aku takan sanggup berdiri"

"Kau meragukan ku dobe?"

"Cih..awas saja jika kau membuat ku harus berjalan. Takan ku maafkan kau"

"Lalu, kita akan kemana?"

"Green Land"

"W-w-what? G-g-green-"

"Greenland dobe"

"You kidding me"

"Why?. I'm trying my best and work hard just for make your damn hope became true"

"Really?"

"Aigo Dobe"

"Gyah sasuke i love you.. thanks for your hard work" _kiss!_

_And a new ronde begin_

~fin~

Gah aku gatau bagaimana jadinya fic ini. Tapi inilah yang berhasil ku tulis.

Keberatan untuk tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah baca ini?

R&R please

Sepenggal note buat kalian yang udah baca "BEHIND THE PAIN" aku kayanya ga bisa lanjutin fic itu. Mungkin akan aku hapus. Mohon idenya ya. Sankyu. :P


End file.
